


Slumber series

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Car Sex, Imprisonment, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Check the tags
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Slumber（Winchesters/Castiel）(1002梗)

Castiel还在睡。  
从早上跨过午后一直到现在。在一张他完全记不得摆放在哪里的沙发床上他头脑昏沉地睡。  
睡眠没给他带来任何好转。无论他睡了多久，他仍然觉得困。困意像是一杯酸液，他在里面被浸泡得发软。  
这情形已经有好几日了。他总是在一些奇怪的地方睡过去。比如餐桌旁，书架前和走廊的出口处。发生的时间也不对劲并且随机，有时候是在和Dean的谈话间，有时候是在帮Sam翻阅资料的过程中。甚至有时候是在他刚从一夜的睡眠中醒来的清晨，他也会一边洗漱一边又滑入另一段睡眠。  
随时随地的睡眠困扰着他，也困扰着Winchester兄弟。他们得把Castiel拖起来，搬上床，或是沙发床。然后给他盖上被子或者大衣。  
这种人类的做法现在很受用—Castiel越来越眷恋起床铺和被窝。  
这个月已经是秋季的末尾，夜幕降临的时候，寒意在空气中四下乱窜。房间里点着一盏顶灯，光幽幽地发着白。  
他侧躺着，头歪在一边，面对着沙发床的靠背，睫毛间或一抖，胸口因为陷入熟睡的呼吸节奏深深地起伏着。他的身上没有盖东西，凉意侵袭了他的背部，他不自觉地往沙发床的靠背处又缩了缩。  
夜色在慢慢加深，迷迷糊糊中他感觉有人翻过了他的身体在解他的西服。  
大概是Dean吧。他在那只手摩擦过胸前的皮肤时感受到了茧子的粗糙。  
Castiel轻哼了一声，无论Dean做什么他都没有丝毫的警觉。于是他放松了身体，任由他的西服被人脱去。  
但他身上的那双手还在继续。  
接下来是衬衫。他的扣子被逐个解开了，身体慢慢暴露出来，因此他感到有些冷，体表在轻轻颤抖。而后那手放过了他敞开的衬衫，从他的腹部往下移动，停在了裤腰的地方，皮带很快就被抽走了。那双手还在松着他的裤子，并用一种不紧不慢的速度把他的西裤和内裤一起往下褪。  
这就太多了…  
Castiel皱起眉，身体动了一下，在做着无意识的抗议。他想睁开眼，但他实在太困了，困倦带来的惰性让他不想动弹  
。  
事情发生得很快，他的下半身被剥光了，那人甚至摘了他的短袜。然后他被拖成了仰躺的姿势，光裸的臀部贴着有些毛糙的沙发床垫，一丝羞耻感在他的体内涌起。  
有人在撩拨他的头发，指头梳进他柔软的发丝间，再缓慢地移动到他的侧脸。  
他感到那只手对他的眷恋，滑过侧脸之后，他的唇被碰触了。手上的力道加重了些，唇形在触摸的时候被故意破坏了。  
接着那个人扣住他的大腿，把他的腿向两边掰开，要他完整地露出下体。随后，他感到来自另外一个人的手环绕上了他柔软的阴茎，在上下套弄着要唤醒它。  
这不太对。他嘟囔了一句，又低又含糊，连他自己都不清楚他要说的是什么。  
不过把手作用在他身上的人显然也没有理会他的意思。很快，他有了感觉，阴茎在越发大力的撸动下勃起变硬，顶端的小孔往外分泌出了透明粘滑的前液。酥痒的快感让他的呼吸变得短促，嘴微微张着，喘息声渐渐加重。  
完全不对了…欲望在体内涨潮，而这一切却被动地发生在他人的手里和眼下，这事实叫他觉得羞耻。他想要合拢他的双腿。但他做不到，从身体内部扩散出的疲惫让他无力抵抗那两双强壮有力的手。  
一个东西挤进了他的股缝里，还在往里深入，直到探入他的后穴。之后他感到有一股液体流进了他的肠道。  
很凉…  
他钝化的神经只能告诉他这点。他为此哆嗦了一下，然后感觉到那只原本握住他阴茎的手移动到了他的穴口，把从他身体里流出来的液体涂抹在他的下体上。  
一分钟后，他开始感到热。从后穴传来的热就像在啃咬他的神经，还有一种奇怪的，他从未经历过的感觉在身体内部升腾。他不安地扭动着，那感觉越发强烈起来，被驱使着的他主动张开了脚。  
“Cass，感觉好吗？”Dean的声音哑哑的，在他的身前响起来。  
Castiel顿时失去了心理负担。Dean的声音让他觉得安心。他想要被Dean碰触，这种想法在那些液体的刺激下从大脑的潜意识里跳了出来，他难耐地往上抬他的臀部。有两根手指就在这时戳进了他湿成一片的后穴，他微启了嘴喘了口气。手指朝着更深处探了进去，被搅动的水声从他的体内传出来。当那两个指头触摸到他体内的某个地方时，他颤抖着身体发出愉快的呜咽。  
指奸他的人满意了，把手指退了出去。他的一条腿随后被挂在沙发床的靠背上，接着一根硬邦邦的阴茎，在润滑剂的帮助下，毫无阻力地操了进来。  
“哈啊…”那根阴茎太大了，他的屁股被一下子撑得难受。Castiel蓦地睁开了眼睛，虽然只是窄窄的一道缝，可是足够让他看见Dean。Dean的脸上充满了情欲，那双湖绿色的眼睛盯着他，视线热得可怕。  
他挣扎了一下，但是没有成功。Dean死死扣着他的大腿，阴茎还在缓慢地进入，一点一点地。它的主人正在享受着这个过程。  
当那根灼热粗长的阴茎终于操到最里面的时候，他听到Dean低沉愉悦的声音从喉头深处发了出来。  
几秒钟之后，那根阴茎在他的体内抽插了起来。Castiel大口喘着，他的目光迷离地投射在天花板上。当Dean的阴茎反复操着他前列腺的时候，他被干得嘴里呓语不断。  
他的阴茎肿胀得难受，顶端渗出的前液越来越多，正顺着柱体往下流淌。  
Dean最后的几下顶得飞快，操得他颤抖着射了出来。  
他的身下已是一层汗，燥热，不仅仅是高潮的神经反射带给他的，糟糕的是他感到他的体内，那种像热一般的痒还没退下去。  
Dean离开了他的身体，再次出现的空虚感让他难受，他闭上眼，喘息着，臀部轻轻蹭着被打湿了的沙发床在排解他的欲望。没多久他感觉到另外一双手再次分开了他瘫软的双腿。不是Dean的，这双手的温度凉了一些。  
噢，天呐，Sam…  
Castiel皱起了眉。他感到Sam灼热的阴茎在他的臀缝里故意摩擦着，然后，在沾满了他下体那些粘滑的液体之后，Sam的阴茎整根没入了他被Dean操得有点肿的后穴，他连叫喊都没来得及发出一声。  
Winchesters在轮奸他，而他并不知道Dean操他的时候戴套是为了这个。  
Sam的身体伏了下来，他感觉到了布料的质感，于是他推测Sam还穿着上衣。Sam穿着上衣，光着下身，压着他的身体正在缓慢地操他。  
他累得快睁不开眼了。但还是忍不住眯起眼，想要保持一点清醒。  
Sam的吻落在他的下颌处，热乎乎的鼻息环绕着他的脖颈。  
Castiel发出个软绵绵的声音。Dean留在他身体里的感觉还没褪走，他的身体却已经适应了Sam的填充。Sam火热的阴茎撞击他的前列腺时，他的叫唤染上了一层甜味，软下去的阴茎又开始渐渐勃起，随着性交的动作的Sam的腹部摩擦着。  
他听见Sam沉重的喘气声，那充分反映了对方从他身上得到的快感有多么强烈。然后他突然感到不对劲——Sam的抽插越来越快。不断遭受摩擦的后穴就像要被点着一样。  
Gosh…Sam操得太快了，刚刚才射过一次，他过于敏感而承受不住这样的节奏。于是他大口喘着气，用手往外推着Sam的胸，想推开他。  
但仅仅推了两下，他的手腕就被另外一双手捉住了。  
是Dean…  
Dean拖开了他的手把它们摁在他的头顶上方，霸道地不让它们妨碍Sam的动作。  
所以现在，他已经没有能用来反抗的四肢了。  
Castiel难过地看了Dean一眼，身体还得应付大力操他的Sam，他含着泪咬住下唇，却根本止不住啜泣的声音连续不断地传出来。  
最后他弓起腰背，脚趾绷紧，嘴里含混不清地抽噎着Sam的名字，再次达到了高潮。射精的时候他哆嗦得厉害，盈满的泪水从他涣散的眼里流了出来。  
随后，在一次长长的，缓慢的呼吸之后，他困倦不堪地偏过脑袋安静了下去，而不知道Sam是什么时候在他体内射出来的。因为那时他已经陷入了沉睡，并且不知道何时才能再醒过来。


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel看着翻资料的他们，身体颤抖着。他的脸上布满了潮红的颜色，身上也是。  
当Winchesters讨论到一个巫术配方的时候，Castiel开始轻喘，他把并在一起的屈起的腿打开了，然后很快又并在一起。  
这只是地堡平常的一天。Castiel被要求缩着腿坐在椅子上陪兄弟俩查阅资料。他的下身被剥得很干净，上半身只有一件敞开的衬衫。  
“呜…”他终于忍不住发出了声音。  
Dean拿起桌上的遥控器，推到了最大档，同时Sam问出“怎么了？"  
他们总是配合得这样好。  
高频率的震动让Castiel叫了出来，声音回荡在大厅里。Sam合上了书本，开始收拾桌上的东西。  
他们差不多结束了查阅的过程，但只是差不多，在没真正结束之前这个游戏就不算完。  
Castiel被推上了桌子。  
虽然Dean喜欢书架边的柱子，Sam比较偏好床，但是他们都喜欢厅里的那两张桌子，任何一张。  
把Castiel抱上去并不是件难事，也没有被单需要清洗——他们要做的只是擦去流到桌面上的前液和精液的混合液。  
但是今天有点意外，Dean接到了电话，来自一个熟人。他被要求见面，所以他必须得缺席了。  
走的时候他抽空吻了Castiel流着前液的阴茎。  
“Sammy，替我多做一次。”  
Sam点点头，捉住Castiel臀缝里的线头，把湿淋淋的跳蛋扯了出来。  
他喜欢这个考验Castiel忍耐能力的游戏。  
当然他们还做过其他的游戏，用来打发无聊的时间。  
比如“猜猜我是谁”*。  
那是Dean从一个色情视频里学到的，他收藏夹里的其中一件。  
他们会把Castiel的眼睛蒙上。从背后，仅仅扣住他的腰插入阴茎干他。  
然后每一次结束后Castiel会被问问题。  
"刚才操你的是谁?"  
如果回答错了，他会多得到一次高潮，当然作为惩罚的这多出的一次就没那么体面了。  
一开始他只能猜对六成。  
逐渐地，他也能掌握到他们之间的区别。在他哭着喊"不要。别…"的时候，Sam会弯下身体啃咬他，Dean只会干得更狠。但是两种他都很喜欢。  
Winchester兄弟给他的爱不太一样，他知道这一点并且乐意承受。  
"Sam，我们可不可以重新开始?"Castiel躺在桌上流着泪问他。  
"不行，Cass，你叫出声了，在我们完成查资料之前，这就意味着你得被我们上。"  
"我真的忍不住，我很想用手…"  
"好在你没有，不然Dean会生气的。你知道你只能被操射对吧，被我们或者是被玩具。"  
对，这也是一条规则。而且兄弟俩爱死这条规则了。  
Castiel不被允许自慰，在他欲望难忍的时候他会在他们的怀里来回蹭着求他们操他。  
他们就会逼他说一些下流的语言。有时候Castiel会说，有时候他不会。但，管他的呢，因为他说不说到最后都会被狠狠地操，只是时间上的问题。  
Sam把舌头推了进去，品尝着Castiel的味道。事实上Castiel一点味道都不带，他只会被沾染上他们的味道，大多数情况下，精液的味道。  
今天的第一次还没开始。一般这种情况，Sam会让Dean先做。Dean会把Castiel操到哭泣，然后Sam才会继续。倒不是因为他优待着Dean，而是他喜欢哭过后的Castiel在被他慢慢折腾的时候发出的那种低哑的呻吟。  
他想着他和Dean为Castiel做的这些，这叫他怀念起另外一件他们会经常做的事。  
看看这地堡，有那么多的房间，那么多的回廊和走道，这样他们满地堡地寻找追逐Castiel就变得更加有趣。  
他们不会给他的下半身穿任何东西，因此他们就可以顺着他滴在地上的前液或者是上一次性交留在他身体里的精液来追踪他。  
通常他们都是分开来找的，只有一次他们一起追到了Castiel。那是在厨房。他们用了鸡蛋和打蛋器，在把Castiel润滑得足够彻底之后，他们进入了他，两根阴茎一起。Sam把他抱在身上，阴茎埋在他的体内，Dean从他后面插进去。射完之后他们一起退了出来，让他们混在一起的温热的精液沿着Castiel颤抖的腿往外流。那是第一次他们真正意义上的一起性交。这以后就变得很频繁，而且他们有试过其他地方，比如车库。  
车库那次他们塞了一些别的东西进去，跳蛋，假阳具，刹车杆…而且他们还测试了Castiel能达到多少次高潮。那天他们都玩过头了。Castiel喊出了安全词，在他快要发不出声音的最后关头。  
此后他们再没有这样过度地使用他。不能不承认他们把他照顾得很好，除了做那些让他筋疲力尽的事。  
作为猎人，他们也经常为了案子外出。一开始都是三个人一起去。但是几次之后他们都觉得很累，换个新鲜的环境会让他们感到兴奋，尤其是想到Castiel的叫声可能被其他人听见。Dean只要一想到这一点就忍不住要让Castiel再叫一轮，直到他嗓子嘶哑。而Sam，虽然比较热衷于听他受折磨时发出的痛苦的呻吟，也不会否认他对这件事的兴趣。  
他们考虑过这个问题。怕影响查案，现在有时候他们会只去一个，其他时候虽然都去了，但是他们会克制住自己并且彼此监督。这样有几次反而是Castiel受不了，特别是案子的时间线拉得很长的时候。Sam是最先发现他在做春梦的，掀开被子的时候床单已经湿了一大片。这让他们意识到Castiel的体质已经变了，在这么多次的性调教之后。  
几乎是不带犹豫的，在后面查案的日子里他们把他锁在房间里，全身赤裸，手反剪着绑在背后，体内塞着电池满格的跳蛋。他会摩擦着床，因为前列腺被刺激的快感喘息着呻吟，并一次又一次地达到高潮。可是在夜晚他们回到旅店之后就是个巨大的考验了，面对满脸泪水，还在小声啜泣的Castiel他们很难控制得住。不过他们尽量这么做了。这样导致的结果就是在回到地堡后他们会疯狂地做爱。有时候甚至没等到回去，他们在路上就会驶到一个偏僻的树丛里，在Impala的车盖上轮流操Castiel。  
Sam用一根绳子捆住了他的双手。  
"说点我喜欢的，Cass。"  
"不要…Sam…不要这样操我…"  
"这样的你是多么无助。只有双腿能动，还得张到最大让我随便干。"  
Sam一边说着，一边压住他的双腿，把阴茎插进他柔软的后穴。  
Castiel过分敏感的身体很快就被他挑起了欲火。  
他眼神迷离地看着Sam，阴茎兴奋地抖着，嘴里已经开始胡言乱语。  
“Sam…啊…对，就是那里…啊啊啊…Sam，你…好用力…Sam…Sam…我们一起射…”  
“哦天，Cass，看看你被操得爽成什么样…”  
Castiel在他身下达到了三次高潮，然后Sam看着他昏睡过去。  
他没有解开Castiel手腕上的绳子，而是把他留给了Dean。  
几个小时以后，他听见大厅里的声响。  
Dean就是喜欢把Castiel压在柱子上，从背后分开他的臀瓣操他，边操边要Castiel喊他的名字，一直喊到嘶哑。  
哦，他就是喜欢。


	3. Chapter 3

写在前面的警告！！！  
请注意：1.设定延续前文，内容更加黄暴无耻，心理承受能力较差者请自觉出贴！！2.人物崩坏3.变态的性爱游戏4.雷<―――注意看

Slumber3-Chasing game

他只系了条领带。其余的衣物都散落在地堡的大厅里。  
走廊的灯很昏暗，他贴着墙，一边大口喘着气一边估算着时间。离这一次的追逐游戏开始大概有20分钟了，也就是说他还需要坚持另外10分钟。  
坚硬的地板有点凉，他赤裸着脚缓慢地向前又走了两步。  
“Cass…”  
有人在叫他的名字，声音很大，是从扩音器里发出的。  
“Castiel……”  
另一个人。  
他知道那都是谁。叫他名字的人故意颤抖了声音，让它听起来有种恐怖片的效果。  
这当然不是恐怖片，但他却不能不掉以轻心。  
因为他想赢一把。在规定的40分钟里如果Winchester兄弟没能抓住他，他就赢了。  
可是他从来没有赢过，输掉的后果是被操。谁抓住他就可以在他被抓住的地方摁住他狠狠地操。  
他记得第一次是Dean，第二次是Sam，他们还轮着来过。在走廊上，房间里，储物室，书房，他们用各种各样的姿势操到他射精。  
但是这是新的一轮，不是吗？而且他已经破了之前的记录，他还没有坚持过这么长的时间。  
还是有机会赢的。  
Castiel又喘了口气，手扶着墙往前挪动。前面是连通一堆空房间的走廊，顶灯用了另外一条电路，比眼前这几盏要暗淡一点。  
他们没有再喊他的名字，周围变得很安静。不过这并不利于他，在寂静之中他更加无法得知对方的位置。他用手扯了扯领带，只有领带这装饰让他觉得自己看起来很可笑。他想摘掉它，可是这是Dean要求的，他考虑了一下，把手移开了。  
他进入了那条走廊，这边的地板是水泥浇筑的，一些细小的沙粒偶尔会磨到他的脚。他把整个背部都贴在墙上，以希望自己能侥幸逃脱从走廊经过的Dean或者Sam的眼睛。他在心里默数着，还有7分钟，时间快到了。  
他打算就这样贴着墙不动，等那几分钟走过去。他控制着自己的呼吸，好叫自己保持绝对的安静。  
3分钟过去了，尽管地堡的温度维持在70华氏度上下，他的额头上却渗出了细密的汗。  
“Cass？”Dean的声音突然出现在附近，他紧张地判断着Dean的位置，一滴清汗滑下了他的额角。  
“Cass，你在那儿对吗？”哦不，Dean出现在走廊的尽头，嘴角上扬，露出一个好看的微笑，“你觉得你躲得掉？靠着墙我就不会发现你了？”  
这话让Castiel知道自己已经暴露了，他慌张地扭过头，往反方向跑去，可是他没跑多远就撞进了Sam的怀抱。  
“嘿，Cass，”Sam愉快地说道，边说边环住Castiel的腰，“我抓到你了。游戏结束了。”  
Castiel惊愕地瞪着他，他不知道Sam是什么时候出现在这里的。潜伏也许是猎人的基本功，但是Sam做得这么悄无声息还是令他非常惊讶。  
不过不管怎么说，他还是输掉了这一次的游戏，他的脸在发紧，双手摁在Sam的胸前想要一点距离。  
Sam穿着件淡黄色和黑色交织的格子衬衫，下身是一条褐色的裤子。他没有穿背心，衬衫的前三个扣子是松开的，结实的胸肌若隐若现。  
“Sa…”  
Sam霸道地勾起Castiel的下巴，吻上那双发皱的唇。他没等到Castiel叫全他的名字，一会儿他有的是时间让Castiel拼命地叫。他湿热的舌头伸进去，搅动Castiel柔软的口腔，堵住他的呼吸，叫他的手在自己的胸膛上越压越紧。  
Castiel不放过一点间隙大口喘着气，唾液顺着他的嘴唇在往下淌，他的情欲被Sam挑起了，整个身体都在Sam的怀里发软。  
Sam结束了这个窒息式的吻，他用一只手搂住Castiel的腰，另一只手摸上他光裸的大腿。  
"想让我在哪里干你？床上还是地上？"Sam摸进他的大腿内侧，在他的耳畔问他。  
"床…床上，please。"Castiel低着头，他认输了。  
Sam微微笑了笑，一把将他打横抱了起来。  
"搂着我，Cass。"他说。  
Castiel搂住了他的颈子，把脸埋在Sam的颈窝里。他知道一开始Sam都表现得很温柔，可是等他开始操他的时候就会粗暴得多。  
Sam进了一个房间。Castiel看到那房间的布置，立刻明白了这是他们精心准备的。  
一张2米的大床，床头上固定着一对手铐。一些只是看着就知道是拿来做什么的用具被摆放在床边的架子上。  
Castiel抽着气看着那些东西，然后他害怕地挣扎了起来。  
"喜欢这里是吗？"Sam一边自顾自地说，一边抓紧了他的身体，"这是我和Dean给你准备的卧房。我们知道你会喜欢的。"  
他把Castiel放到柔软的床上，用手握住了他的脚踝。Sam低头吻它们的时候，Castiel看到Dean正站在门口的地方，倚靠着门框，脸上挂着轻松的表情。  
Castiel很快别开脸，避开他们的视线接触。  
Sam亲吻的范围在往上延伸，他把头埋进了Castiel的两腿间，舔着他的会阴，再往上，阴囊和他半硬的阴茎。  
Castiel的呼吸沉重起来，Sam只是粗略地舔着他就让他非常兴奋，他想把自己往Sam的嘴里送，可是他并不想让Dean看到他这么做。  
他正在纠结的时候Sam用上了牙齿，坚硬的齿缘摩擦上Castiel的敏感带，无法用语言描述的愉悦感冲进了他的大脑。Castiel轻声叫了出来，双手扯紧了身下的床单。  
他完全硬了，肿胀的欲望被包裹在Sam湿润的口腔里。Sam用力吮吸了一口他的阴茎，然后放开了他。  
Sam舔舔唇，开始脱衣服。他解掉衬衫，脱掉外裤。他的阴茎在内裤里凸显着形状。他褪下内裤，褪到大腿上，阴茎弹了出来，硬邦邦地立着，尺寸大得可怕。  
"握住它，Cass。"他抓起Castiel的手，放在他的阴茎上，"为它服务一下。"  
Castiel的手抖了两下，才犹豫着握住了Sam的阴茎，缓慢地套弄起来。  
Sam的阴茎非常硬而且温度很高，Castiel感觉他就像握住了一根烧红的钢筋。在他套弄了几下之后，Sam摸着他的后脑勺，轻轻地把他的脸往那根阴茎上带，"你可以用嘴了。"  
Castiel的唇碰在上面，然后他顺从地张口含住了Sam的阴茎。  
输了的人不能反抗，无论对方有什么要求他都必须尽量满足。  
他笨拙地为Sam口交，含不住的唾液糊在Sam的阴茎上，沿着茎体往下淌，湿了Sam的耻毛。  
"你还真是永远学不会这个。"Sam抱怨着，然后索性揪起他的头发，挺动着腰开始操他的嘴。  
Castiel发出一种支吾的声音，唾液分泌得越来越多，顺着他的嘴都流到了下巴和脖子上。  
Sam撞进他的喉咙里，他开始剧烈地干呕，那让Sam不忍心再继续，于是Sam体贴地放过了他的嘴。  
“我的错，我忘了你下面含得比上面更好。”他凑到Castiel的耳边暧昧地说，“你知道接下来该怎么做，是吧，我的宝贝儿？”  
Castiel沉重地喘了口气，背对着Sam顺从地跪趴在床上，为Sam分开了自己的双腿，露出他的私处。  
他的后穴有点潮湿，现在他的身体很容易因为其他部位的刺激分泌出肠液，以承受兄弟俩的肆意侵犯。  
“你的屁股想要老二了是不是？”  
Sam的大手抚摸着他挺翘的臀部。  
“嗯…”Castiel喘息着回答。  
“说完整点Cass，你的屁股是不是想含老二了？”Sam的动作换成了拍打，Castiel的屁股上很快起了红印。  
“是…我的屁股想要老二。”他感到他的后穴在发痒，他希望Sam能快一点。可是Sam似乎还有很多耐心跟他耗着。  
“想要谁的老二？”Sam又问道。  
“想要Sam的…我想要Sam的老二。”  
他迫不及待地回答出来，然后他在心里喊着完了，Dean听到这话肯定会对他做些什么。Winchester兄弟向来喜欢为这些事情让他难堪。  
“好Cass，你这副求操的样子永远都这么迷人。”  
Sam满意地点着头，但他没有马上操进Castiel的后穴，他拿起架子上的一根尺寸还算正常的假阴茎，往上面挤了很多润滑液。接着他打开开关，那东西就旋转着运动，像一个低速的钻头。  
Castiel的身体僵住了。  
“Sam，我不喜欢…”他开口想要拒绝那东西，Sam却没等他说完，直接把那东西的顶端插进他的穴口。  
“啊——”他低声叫了出来，身体前倾着躲避，“不…拿出去好吗，Sam？我不喜欢它。求你了…”  
他记得他被那些玩具操到失禁过，那感觉糟透了，他不想重温。  
“不能说不，Cass。你忘记了我们的规则吗？”Sam饶有兴趣地看着他颤抖身体，一边继续把手里的东西往他紧致的后穴里塞。  
“放松一点。我要看它钻进你的小淫洞里，把你的肠液一点点操出来。”  
Castiel的眼圈红红的，他快哭了，可他还是听话地放松了他的括约肌，让Sam能顺利地把那东西塞进去，顶着他的前列腺搅动。  
“噢…不…不…哈啊…Sam…啊…Sam…求你…不要了…”  
Castiel抽着气，他说不上连贯的话，他的整个屁股和内部的肠道都在跟着那东西震动。快感炸出来，他的阴茎上满是黏滑的前液，而随着后穴那根电动阴茎不断钻入钻出，更多的前液伴着他的哭叫涌了出来，垂挂在床上。  
“Sam，求你…啊…啊啊…我不行了…哈啊…停下…”  
“Cass，你知道扩张很重要对吗？”Sam根本不为他的央求所动，他紧紧摁住Castiel想逃开的身体，看着那根裹满了液体的假阴茎在Castiel一张一合的小穴里进出。  
“你不喜欢它吗？你被它操得直流水呢，比被我操的时候流的水还要多。”  
Sam一边平静地叙述，一边故意把手里的假阴茎往更深处捅。  
“啊…啊啊…不…呜…我快要射了…Sam——”  
Castiel喊出这句的时候精液已经从他的阴茎里冲了出来，喷得到处都是。高潮使得他的后穴抽动着，Sam都能感觉得到Castiel在把他手里的假阴茎往肠道里吸。  
泪水从Castiel的眼角淌到了下巴，让他的整张脸看起来亮晶晶的。  
Sam这才拔出了那根假阴茎。他没开口让Castiel换姿势，Castiel强撑着脱力的身体，保持着跪趴的姿势。  
“过来，Cass。”Sam抹掉他的脸上的泪水，抱着他坐起来。Castiel喘息着，在Sam的怀里发抖。  
Sam低头吻了他的脸和额发。  
“你做得很好，我很满意。但是你知道这还没完，对吗？你受不了前戏先射了。我可还硬着。”他说到这里，抓起Castiel的手放在自己火热的阴茎上，然后他舔着Castiel的侧脸，低哑地问他，“你说该怎么办，嗯？”  
“我不知道。”Castiel握住Sam的阴茎，边喘气边妥协地说，“我，我给你做个手活？”  
“噢…我都不知道你还会主动给男人做这个…”Sam的手在他软软的屁股上掐了一把，“但是不。我还是更喜欢你那个又湿又热而且还会吸老二的小洞。”  
“Sam…”Castiel皱起脸，高潮后的他每个部位都过分敏感，他不想做了。  
“说‘好’，宝贝儿。”Sam的语气根本不容许他拒绝。  
“好。”  
听到这回答，Sam笑了，他扯开Castiel的一条腿，逼着他一脚踩在地上，然后要他的另外一条腿屈起来踩着床。  
接着Sam站到了地上，从后面掰开他湿淋淋的屁股，握住粗大的阴茎直接插了进去。  
床头边立着一个可供BDSM人群玩捆绑的架子，Castiel发出一个不适的声音之后，就把手搭在了那木架子上。  
“该死的，操你的感觉真是太好了。”  
“啊啊——Sam…”  
Sam的阴茎从背后撞击着他的前列腺，为了保持平衡，他不得不牢牢抓着木架子。  
他的阴茎被撞得乱晃，后来他渐渐勃起，阴茎就挨着木架子摩擦。Sam使劲捏着他的屁股，疼痛反而叫他更愉悦。他的屁股越翘越高，在快感的驱使下迎合着Sam越发激烈的动作。  
“Sam…我…”  
“你快射了是不是？”Sam喘着粗气，Castiel的甬道夹得他的阴茎爽得就像要炸开，“让我看你射第二次，我要和你一起射出来。”  
“好…啊——”  
Castiel高潮了，他的阴茎持续不断地喷出乳白色的精液。他脱力地向后靠在Sam的身上，Sam狠狠掐着他的屁股，用力一挺身，射进了他的体内。  
Sam没再下手折腾他，射完精之后，他把Castiel放下来，让他伏在床上继续喘息。


	4. Chapter 4

Slumber3B-Chasing game

“我就知道Cass喜欢这房间。”Sam拾起丢在地上的衣物，扬起眉瞥了一眼Dean，"一会儿需要我围观吗？"  
"不，你可以滚去洗澡了。"  
Dean咽了一口唾液，从进房间起，他的眼睛就没离开过Castiel。  
"那我就不打扰了。"  
Sam吹了声口哨，消失在门口。  
Castiel发出那种低哑的啜泣声，他还没从刚才的高潮中缓过来。他的股间沾满了滑腻的液体，被操开的后穴还在慢慢合拢。  
那诱人的小嘴怕是吞了不少Sam的精液。Dean想到这里，一个惩罚Castiel的念头在他的脑子里成形。  
他坐到床边，摸着Castiel的头发，拿纸巾在他的屁股上轻轻擦拭着。  
“Dean？”Castiel渐渐平静下来，用潮湿的眼睛看着Dean。  
“嗯。你还好吗？”Dean的脸上有一点笑。  
“好。”  
在Castiel轻哼着回答他之后，Dean凑了过去。  
"Cass，"他的嗓音透着沙哑的情欲，"既然你没事了，现在我要你爬起来，坐在我的腿上。给我认真听着，你得收紧你的屁股，好好含住Sam的精液，要是有一点漏到我的裤子上，我会操到你一个月都下不了床。你明白了吗？"  
Castiel难以置信地看着Dean认真的眼睛，身体开始发抖。  
"不…Dean…你这样是违反规则的。"他停顿了一会儿，害怕地说道，“我不需要听你的。”  
"哦，你要跟我说这个是吗？”Dean微微笑了，露出他洁白的牙齿。  
“很聪明，Cass，”他继续说，"没错，是Sam捉到了你，按照规则，今天你只需要听他的话。但是Sam也违反了规则，他把你抱到床上然后才操了你。对了，他有给你选择。你选了床。谁才是违反规则的那一个，嗯，Cass？"  
Castiel几乎要哭出来了。  
"我没想过。"他懊恼地把目光收了回去，手抓着床单，似乎是在犹豫。  
"快一点，我给你一分钟。”  
Castiel缓慢地屈起腿，坐起身，再一点一点地挪过去。移动的时候他可以感觉到肚子里的液体，那让他感到不适。为了不受到Dean的惩罚，他的整个身体都紧绷着，尤其是后穴。  
他靠得足够近的时候，Dean从后面把他收进了怀里。  
“噢…”他低低叫了一声，Dean的动作让他差点没控制住。  
“你的洞收紧了？”Dean抱着他，吻了吻他汗湿的脑袋，手在他的肩头上摩挲。  
“嗯。”Castiel乖乖地回答，他的身体发僵，屁股里的精液一直有往下漏的趋势。他想起Dean和Sam在外面操他的时候喜欢轮流在他体内射精，然后他的屁股里就都是那种精液流淌的感觉。但是那时候他们会拿塞子塞住他的后穴，这样塞一路，直到他们回到地堡，Dean和Sam才会掰开他的屁股把塞子拔掉，看着他的后穴一点一点吐精液。  
现在可没有塞子，他控制得很痛苦。更坏的事情是，他觉得Dean不会就这么让他坐着。  
果然没过一会儿，Dean就开始玩他，他捏着Castiel的乳头。他很喜欢玩Castiel的乳头，比Sam更喜欢。  
Castiel知道那是为什么，Dean总是喜欢拥有一个婊子的那种感觉。Castiel就是他的婊子。“婊子的奶子都是硬硬的，等着被男人吸。“Dean在操他的时候说过这话。那时候Castiel想要争辩，关于他自己，或者他的容器也是个男人。但是他看着Dean对他充满欲望的眼神，他闭嘴了。因为他无法自拔地沉迷于这样的Dean，这样渴望着他的Dean。  
Dean的手法很娴熟，他捏得Castiel的乳头红肿起来，又硬又痒。Castiel忍不住轻轻扭动屁股，他快憋不住了，Sam的精液就要流出来了。他想反抗，但又不敢，他知道反抗的后果是什么。  
Dean的裤子质地很粗糙，他光裸的屁股在上面蹭来蹭去，让他感到很羞耻。  
还有个灼热的硬物顶着他。  
他知道那是什么。  
他们通常是轮流来，偶尔会一起。有那么几次，他们一起操的时候，Castiel的后穴被两根粗壮的阴茎撑得太开，以至于他们内射完退出去，小穴好久好久都合不上。那就会影响到下一次他和他们的性交。所以一起操只是偶尔，除非Castiel自己要求，不然都是轮流。比如今天。  
Castiel抽噎了一声。  
今天他并不是很好，他的小穴又酸又胀，差一点就被Sam操坏了，而Dean…  
Dean比Sam还要粗暴。每次都是。  
况且他射了两次，他不认为他有足够的精力去应付Dean。  
但是Dean可不会管那么多。  
Dean的手在蹂躏过他的乳头之后慢慢地往下移，想要摸他的阴茎。  
"不行，Dean。"Castiel推开了Dean的手，他的拒绝带着哭腔，"求你了，我不行了。"  
"不行了？为什么不行了？"  
"因为…"  
"因为什么？"Dean逼问了一句，手抓紧了Castiel的手腕，他太过用力，Castiel觉得骨头就像要被他捏碎。  
"因为…Sam…"他不知道该怎么解释。  
"是因为被Sam操够了？"Dean的话听起来很平静，但是Castiel知道他的脾气。如果Castiel满足了Sam却没有满足他，那就会激发他在床上更可怕的施虐欲。他会折磨Castiel，一整夜，或者更过分，一整天。有那么一次，他操得太狠了。直到Castiel最后尿在了床上，他才勉强放过了他。  
"唔…"Castiel支吾着，不想承认。  
“你总是不肯说实话，"Dean的语气开始不那么愉快了，"这样好了，你来告诉我，Sam刚才是怎么操你的*?”  
Castiel愣住了，他完全没想到Dean会提这样的要求。  
"Dean，你看了全过程的…"  
对，所以你得好好回答。别出错，因为我知道答案。出错会受到惩罚的…”Dean一边说，一边拿起一个黑色的，尺寸比Sam拿来操他那个还要再大上两倍的假阴茎。  
Castiel咽了一口口水，犹豫着。  
“快说，我等不及要听你好好描述了。”Dean催促着他。  
“Huh…Sam…他…”Castiel红着脸，热腾腾的感觉一直烧到了耳朵尖，他轻轻蹙起眉，睫毛闪烁不定，“他把我抱到床上，吸我的老二。我硬了。然后他拿出那个，呃，玩具…”  
他断断续续地叙述着，并且无法控制他自己不去回味Sam刚才给他的那场性爱。  
“Sam，他，他把玩具打开，塞进…我的…”他感到很羞耻，似乎要他叙述比要他在Dean面前再被Sam那样干一次更羞耻。  
“塞进你的什么？注意你的措词。“Dean好像格外有耐心，他搂住Castiel软软的腰，亲吻着Castiel的侧脸，既是在鼓励他说，又是在威胁着他。  
“塞进我的，”Castiel咬着下唇，憋了一会儿，才把那个原本用于称呼女性性器官的词说出来，“我的小淫穴里…”  
Dean嗤笑了一声，又接着问他。  
“然后呢？你湿漉漉的小淫穴里塞着根大号电动玩具。你被玩具操射了？还是被Sam操射了？”  
“被玩具操射了一次，然后被Sam又操射了一次。”Castiel老老实实地回答，Dean的羞辱却还没有结束。  
"喜欢玩具还是喜欢Sam？哪个操得你比较爽？"  
"不，不…"Castiel摇着头，他不想回答了，之前很多次的经历告诉他，他怎么回答都不对。  
"回答我。"  
"Sam…"他缓缓闭上眼睛，"喜欢Sam…Sam操得更舒服，嗯…"  
这个答案很快就体现了它的效果——Castiel再次勃起了，他偷偷挪过手，挡着他的私处。他不想让Dean看见。  
可是Dean却早就注意到了他的身体变化。  
“Cass，把手拿开。”他粗哑的声音在Castiel的耳边命令道，“拿开你的手，我知道你硬了。我喜欢看你翘着老二的样子，那让我知道你想被人干。”  
“不，”Castiel支支吾吾地回应他，“不是…现在不是…不是那样的。”  
Dean捉住了他的手，把它们拽开了。Castiel在一声抽泣之后脸涨得通红。  
Dean被愉悦了，他的Castiel无论和他们做过多少次也学不会主动，而他清楚他爱的就是这样的Castiel。  
“哦，看看你的老二，Cass。它正在兴奋地颤抖。”  
Dean注视着Castiel的阴茎，Castiel刚射过一次，整个顶端泛着漂亮的红色，铃口处湿漉漉的，沾满了前液。  
而Dean鼓起的阴茎贴着Castiel的臀缝，正越变越硬。Castiel感觉到它凶残的尺寸，身体忍不住轻轻发颤。  
“坐上来，”Dean的声音在发干，“现在用你的屁股含住我的老二。我要好好操你那个装满精液的小淫洞。”  
Dean掰开Castiel的臀缝，迫使他抬起屁股，然后Dean扶着阴茎对准了他的后穴，用力摁下他的身体，阴茎直挺挺地捅入他的后穴。  
Castiel疼得呻吟了起来，他包裹上来的内里压迫着Dean的阴茎，在此期间他还记着不能漏出精液，于是在Dean操进来的过程中他绷着他的括约肌，后穴比任何一次他们性交的时候都要紧。  
Dean忍不住吸了一口气。他被夹得几乎要动不了。  
"操，你是想要夹断我吗？！放松点。"他用力拍打着Castiel的屁股，"我塞着你呢，精液流不出来的。"  
Castiel听话地放松了下体，Dean粗喘了一口气，掐着他的腰开始慢慢地抽插。  
他的手在Castiel身上胡乱摸着，指尖继续玩弄着Castiel尖尖翘翘的乳头。  
天使扭动着屁股，一深一浅地吞着他的阴茎，那动作愉悦了他。  
“继续说，”他舔着Castiel的脖颈，“我要听你继续描述Sam是怎么操你的。”  
Castiel抬起眼，Dean的阴茎抵在他的前列腺上缓缓地抽动，又酥又麻的快感像水波一样传出来。他舒服得深吸了一口气，主动把屁股往Dean的身上贴。  
"Sam…Sam他…"他喘着气，费力地连贯他的语句，"他让我站着，抬起一条腿…他从后面操进我的…”  
“你的小淫穴里。”Dean用力顶撞进他的身体深处，叫Castiel直打颤。  
“啊，啊，是，是的。”Dean的阴茎顶在他肚子里，又酸又胀，他一边哆嗦着一边回答。  
“然后呢？继续说。他干你的时候你是怎么做的？“  
“Dean…不…”Castiel流出了眼泪，他不想说了。  
“你不想说了？”Dean微笑着问他。  
“…”他沉默着，但是没几秒钟就被Dean就着那姿势揪起来，摁在床上。  
“给我趴好，屁股抬高点！”Dean摁着他的后背把他的脑袋压在床上，挺动着腰狠狠地抽插起来。  
Castiel呻吟着，似乎他把所有的力气都花在了呻吟上。  
“你不想说，那我来帮你说。”Dean的语气坏极了，Castiel猜测他是被惹怒了。  
“Sam干你的时候你的老二是不是碰到了床头的柱子？那地方很粗糙，你故意摩擦着它想要更多快感，是不是？”  
“没有…我没有。”  
“说实话！”  
Dean故意用力撞他。  
"…他，那个…呜…"他的语调被撞击得破碎不堪，再也说不下去了。  
“啪”Dean抽打了一下他的屁股，白皙的屁股上立刻起了红印。  
“你那副淫荡的样子让我想找一打男人轮奸你。让他们抓着你的屁股把老二一根一根塞进去操翻你。”  
"不…Dean…别…求你…"Castiel的屁股被打得很痛，他不由地抽紧了后穴。但是Dean的话却更让他感到害怕。  
"哦，Cass，我知道你喜欢男人的老二，看，你一听到这个词，就吸得这么紧。我的老二干爽你了？"  
"Dean…我不要被其他男人轮奸…求你…"  
"哦，当然不会，蠢孩子。"Dean喘了口气，Castiel居然认真考虑了他的话，这叫他乐了。他掐住Castiel腰，动作更加粗暴，"你是Winchester家的婊子，你只能被我和Sam操。大声回答我，我的老二是不是干爽你了？！！”  
“啊——是的。Dean，慢一点…求你慢一点…啊啊啊…"Castiel嘶哑着嗓音哭叫着，在Dean猛烈的撞击下，他的脸埋进了枕头里，而Dean还要继续把他往床上操。他的屁股已经高高翘到了一个让腰不适的角度，Dean的胯撞在他的屁股和大腿上，传来啪啪啪的声音。  
他体内那个美妙的点被Dean粗长的阴茎连续不断地干着，爽得他不停地抖着屁股。  
终于到了一个时刻他浑身紧绷着，翘起的阴茎颤抖着，射出了一股一股的精液。  
Castiel哭了出来，泪水打湿了枕头。  
Dean又狠狠操了他几下，射在他的身体里。  
“不许你躺下来，”Dean一边缓缓抽出阴茎，一边说道，“给我好好跪着。”  
Castiel呜咽了一声。他全身疲惫，很想休息，但还是听话地跪着。  
Dean拿过一个玻璃碗，放在了Castiel的屁股下面。然后他用手指戳弄那个还没合上的穴口，把精液导了出来。  
他的，和Sam的。  
浓稠的精液流淌下来，顺着Castiel的会阴滴进碗里。几分钟后才全部流干净。  
“结束了？”Castiel听到了Sam的声音。Sam不知什么时候站在了床边，Dean朝他点了点头。  
Sam于是翻过Castiel的身体，把他抱起来。  
“Sam…”Castiel有气无力地缩在他的怀里，软软地央求道，“我们不做了好不好？“  
Sam吻了吻他湿漉漉的脸，“嗯，我们去洗澡，然后睡觉。”  
Castiel听到他的话，身体微微一侧，在他的怀里睡着了。  
“噢，每次都这样。”Sam不满地瞪了Dean一眼，“为什么每次一轮到我给他洗澡，他就睡着了？”  
“猜猜为什么？”Dean扬起嘴角，得意地笑了，“大概是因为他比较爱我。”

*梗来自Fsfsx


	5. Chapter 5

slumber4  
Impala车震

Castiel坐在后座上，他的双手被捆在身后。他身上只罩了一件粉红色的纱裙，长度只能掩盖他一半的屁股。他情不自禁地扭动着他的屁股，原因是他被塞进了一颗跳蛋。因为前列腺遭受刺激，他的阴茎硬得发烫，从纱裙的里面撑起了一个小帐篷，甜美的前液不停地流淌，那条纱裙被弄得一整片都湿嗒嗒的。  
他的腿也得不到自由，成M字形张得开开地，就因为他的两只脚被分别绑在两侧的车门上。  
Castiel大口喘息着，声音又短又急，在跳蛋的刺激下他的脸上满是泪水，几乎是一边哭，一边难过地看着他得不到释放的阴茎。他这么忍耐着有几十分钟了，车出了镇子，驶过郊区，上到洲际公路，直到路边荒无人烟他才实在忍不住了，开口求车里的另外两个人。  
“Sam‥Dean…求求你们。"  
“做什么，Cass？你想要什么？”Sam明知故问。  
“我错了，对不起。我很抱歉，我不应该…”Castiel的嗓音带着哭腔，“求你们。原谅我。”  
“我不太懂，你做错什么了？”Dean面无表情地问道。  
“我不应该和那个陌生人说话，不应该让他抚摸我。”Castiel又说道，他想念被抚摸的感觉，忍不住又呻吟起来。  
“是吗？可是那时候你看起来很享受的样子。”Sam的语气里充满了埋怨，“喜欢那男人的手多过我们？他用手指操你的小穴了？”  
“没有…”Castiel急急忙忙地辩解，“我知道这不可以。你们会不高兴。”  
“很好，看来你记住了你的屁股是我们的。”Dean点了一下头。  
“但是你让他摸你的阴茎。”Sam还是很不高兴，“如果不是我们早了一点解决案子回到旅馆，你会和他干吧？他一边摸你，你一边舒服得扭起屁股，我们可是都看到了。”  
“不会。我不会那么做。”Castiel咬了咬嘴唇，他知道他在撒谎。  
那是一个小时之前的事情了。兄弟俩出门办案，就把Castiel留在房间里，他们给Castiel塞了按摩棒，把他铐在床上，和以往一样。不过这一次他们忘记堵上Castiel的嘴了。  
快到他们回来的时候，一个在旅馆附近行窃的小偷路过他们的房间门口，他就留意到了里面不同寻常的声响。  
Castiel没有办法压抑住他的呻吟，他的呻吟又是那么沙哑甜腻，比妓女的叫床声更能引起某些男人们的性欲。  
那个小偷撬门进来了，他看见Castiel躺在床上，赤裸着下身，双手被反铐在床头，两腿屈起，张大的角度可以让他很清楚地看见Castiel两腿之间被塞着按摩棒的后穴，湿淋淋的，还在饥渴地张合着，以及硬起的阴茎，前液多到在阴囊的地方都流了一滩。  
“帮帮我。”看到有人进来，Castiel忍不住求助了，“帮我。”  
那人贪婪地舔舔嘴唇，喉结上下动了一下，他掩了门，走到床边，抚摸上Castiel白皙的大腿，不怀好意地问道：“怎么帮你。”  
“摸摸我。”Castiel说道，“求你了，摸摸我。我，我很难受。”  
“好。”那人于是握住了Castiel的阴茎，上下撸动。Castiel立刻发出一个甜美的声音，挺着胯，把他的阴茎往那人的手里送。  
“真是个漂亮的婊子。”那人很高兴，另一只手伸过去摸他的屁股，“你看起来被调教了很久…是谁把你关在这里？流了这么多水，是准备好要给男人操了？”  
“呜…”Castiel沉浸在被摸阴茎的快感中，并没有回答他。  
门就在这时被Winchester兄弟打开了。  
那个小偷被打个半死。当Sam把那家伙丢到外面去的时候，Dean阴沉着脸看着眼神迷离的Castiel。  
“学会找陌生男人的老二自慰了？哼，很好。”  
“嗯…”那时候Castiel还迷迷糊糊地不知道发生了什么，他就被Dean抓起来，剥光了身上的衣服。小穴里的按摩棒被抽了出去，一个大功率的跳蛋粗暴地塞了进来，压在他的前列腺上。  
Dean开了最大档。  
Castiel尖叫了起来。  
“Dean，我们还在旅馆，等回去再做吧。"Sam回来了，他劝阻了Dean。  
Dean关掉了跳蛋。  
"我很生气。"他说道。  
"我也很生气。"Sam附和他，"我们应该好好惩罚Cass。让他再也不敢勾引别的男人。"  
于是他们就给Castiel穿了纱裙，把他绑在后座上开了一路。直到天使受不了了出声求饶。  
"好吧，我们决定原谅你。"说话的还是Sam，"但是你知道你应该怎么做。"  
"我会，吸你们的老二。"Castiel想了一个兄弟俩很喜欢的"原谅方式"，"我会乖乖地，认真地吸，把它们全部含进嘴里。"  
"不够。"Dean没有那么好取悦。  
"那就给我带上项圈，把我牵到地堡外面操我。"Castiel又想起他们的一次性经历，他现在很需要被操。  
"我们让你保持着这样的状态，一直到我们的下一个案子结束，怎么样？”  
“不。“Castiel惊叫起来，兄弟俩不是没干过这样的事，长时间刺激他又不给他高潮简直是噩梦，他宁愿被轮奸到昏迷过去。  
“哦，看来我们的小Cass是喜欢被操了？"Dean乐了，事实上他根本不需要问，他太了解他们的天使了。  
Castiel咬住了嘴唇，他的下体已经湿透了，前液都流到了Impala的座位上。  
"把震动频率调高一点。"Dean吩咐Sam。  
"没问题。"Sam点点头，把手伸进衣兜里使用遥控器。Dean开车的时候遥控器都是由Sam保管着。  
Castiel的尖叫声在车里回荡。  
"求求你们…哈，啊…我不敢了…不会再让别人摸了…操我，求求你们，操我…"  
他一边叫，一边哭，眼泪大滴大滴地滚落他的脸颊。  
"Sam，你觉得怎么样?"Dean侧过脸问道。  
Sam早就不想追究这件事了，他的阴茎在裤裆里胀了一路，如果不是要给Castiel一点教训，他现在应该抱着天使，把他肿胀难耐的阴茎插在那个诱人的小洞里狠狠地来回捅着。  
"前面有条岔路可以通到那片树林。"Sam舔着嘴唇，Castiel那副淫荡的模样映在车内后视镜里，他燥热难耐，这时候就脱掉了夹克。  
Dean不需要指示，他拐下洲际公路，驶进了树林里，在一个有树丛遮挡的地方停了下来，解开安全带。他让Impala的车灯亮着，他们喜欢在有光的地方轮奸天使。  
Sam下了车，把后车门打开，松开Castiel身上的束缚，把他抱了出来。  
现在是秋天，车外面有点冷，Castiel近乎赤裸，一被抱出来他就蜷缩在Sam温暖的怀抱里发抖。  
"宝贝儿，冷是吗？"Sam低头吻了吻他的额头，"一会儿就不冷了。"  
Sam一边安慰他，一边却把他抱上了Impala的车盖。他不得不用四肢跪趴在上面，Impala又冰又硬，他感到膝盖微微有些痛。  
他的脸对着前车窗，高高翘起的屁股就留给了兄弟俩。纱裙仅仅覆盖着他的背部，其他地方完全裸露，那个塞着跳蛋的小穴在刺激下一张一合。  
Castiel不知道他这副样子有多么诱人，而兄弟俩早已按捺不住了。他们拉开裤链，解放出硬挺的老二。  
Dean把那个湿漉漉的跳蛋从Castiel的体内扯了出来，接着戳进一根手指，在里面搅动着。  
“嗯啊…”Castiel舒服得颤抖了起来。玩具一旦被拿走，他那空虚的小穴就会贪婪地夹紧插进来的任何东西，每次都毫无例外。因为比起玩具，他更喜欢Dean和Sam用手指或是阴茎操他的穴。  
Dean提高了搅动的幅度，故意把那种水的声音弄出来。  
“Cass爽得不行了是不是？把我的手指夹得那么紧。想要我再插进去一点吗？”Dean一边又添了一根指头干他，一边拍打他的屁股。  
“唔…想要，Dean…”屁股每被抽打一下，Castiel体内的敏感带就轻轻碰撞一下Dean的手指，快感接连不断地袭来，Castiel的膝盖都在发软。  
“跪好了。”察觉到Castiel有点跪不住，Dean呼喝道，“你是在接受惩罚。”  
“啊，是的，是…”Castiel啜泣了一声，在Dean的拍打下努力维持着跪姿。Dean的手指操得他的阴茎流出了更多的水，但是他知道这还不够。  
Dean朝Sam看了一眼，Sam点点头。然后Dean抽出手指，爬上Impala的车盖。  
他坐在车顶上，把裤子脱到膝盖以下，他的阴茎弹出来，直挺挺地翘着，他就用手扶住根部。  
Castiel知道该怎么做，他往Dean的胯部凑过去，舔吻Dean的阴茎。他尽量用温热柔软的口腔包裹住整根阴茎，舌头在那硕大的头部讨好似的来回舔舐。Dean胀得更大了，他开始含不住，唾液就流下来，弄得他的下巴湿嗒嗒的。  
Dean抚摸他的头发，手指梳进他的头发里，好把下体往他的喉咙深处顶。  
“呜…”Castiel的嘴里发出一些模糊的声音，Dean的阴茎占满了他的口腔，堵得他连呻吟都很勉强。这个时候，Sam在他的身后，摸他的屁股。  
Sam的抚摸很慢，很有耐心。他宽大的手几乎能包住Castiel的半边屁股。他摸了几分钟，这才把手伸进Castiel的胯部，握住他的阴茎。  
Castiel的阴茎在Sam的手里跳动了一下，兴奋地又流出一些前液。他轻轻蹭着，在Sam面前摇晃了一下他的屁股。  
他想要，他的阴茎被Sam握在手里套弄，嘴里含着Dean的阴茎，欲望那样折磨着他，他已经迫不及待想要兄弟俩用老二干他的屁股了。  
“Cass真的很想要呢。”Sam笑了一声，对Dean说道，“要不要现在就满足他？”  
“哦，我可不知道，还是问问Cass吧。”Dean这么说着，却没有把阴茎抽出来让Castiel说话的意思，他只是把手指梳得更深一些，然后对Castiel说，“你知道怎么取悦Sam，对吧？”  
Castiel点了点头，把腿岔开了跪着，接着他沉下腰，尽可能多地抬高屁股，把湿润的小穴送到Sam的胯前。  
“Sam，”他乞求高个子的猎人，“插我，我的洞已经…哈啊…很，很湿了…求你…把你的老二插进来…”  
Sam舔着嘴唇，他就是喜欢Castiel这样“主动”的样子。他飞快地脱下裤子，扶着硬得发痛的阴茎，深深地操进Castiel的后穴。  
“噢…”Sam爽得低吼了一声，Castiel紧紧地夹着他的阴茎，括约肌抽搐着，把那根硬得像烙铁的阴茎往里吸。  
“我们的小Cass哭了。”Dean伸手摸了摸Castiel的脸蛋，他的脸蛋潮乎乎的，“Sam很大，是吗？你的屁股就喜欢这么大的。Sam那根粗大的老二每次像这样插进去，你都会爽得流眼泪，对么？”  
Castiel哆嗦着身体，腿被Sam巨大的阴茎干得发抖，他很想告诉Dean，他同时在渴望着他的老二，但是Dean用阴茎堵住了他的嘴，不让他说话。  
他卖力地用嘴伺候着Dean的阴茎，用屁股伺候着Sam的，他被兄弟俩完完全全地使用着，快感淹没了他。  
他用力吮吸了几下Dean的阴茎，再把它含进喉咙的深处。  
Dean就在他的嘴里射精了。  
射精的时候Dean抓住他的脑袋，直到全部射完，Dean才掐着Castiel的下巴，把阴茎拔出来。  
他刚刚抽出阴茎，被精液呛到的Castiel就咳嗽起来。  
Castiel咳得满脸通红，嘴角的地方流淌着满溢出的白浊的汁液。  
不需要Dean下命令，Castiel伸出舌头，舔干净了那些精液。  
而这个时候他再也忍受不住Sam不断进出他的后穴带来的快感，用他麻木的嘴呻吟出声。  
"Cass真会夹，我的老二被你的屁股夹得好爽。"Sam一边缓缓挺动，一边把手伸进纱裙内抚摸着他光滑的后背，在他的耳边问道，"今天想被轮几次，我们的小Cass?"  
Castiel努力用后穴吸着插在他体内的阴茎，嘴里因为强烈的快感断断续续地喘息。  
"啊…轮到，嗯，射不出来…"  
"你还真是贪心。"Dean笑了一声，"不过，你放心，我们都压抑了这么久，今天晚上最少也会操到你射不出来。"  
"换个姿势怎么样?"Sam拧了一把Castiel的乳头，"让Dean舔你的老二。"  
"嗯…嗯…"Castiel眼神涣散地喃喃着，"拜托了。"  
他喜欢Dean的嘴。Dean每次吸他的下体，他都会情不自禁地把双腿张到最开，一边让Dean舔，一边发出沙哑的呻吟。  
Sam拔出阴茎，爬上车盖，让Castiel侧过身体，接着他分开Castiel的双腿，从背后把那根沾满了Castiel的淫液，还在不停地往下滴的阴茎再次插进Castiel的后穴里。  
Dean跳下车身，抓住Castiel的大腿，把头埋进他的下体。  
Castiel被Sam操得已经快高潮了，Dean含住他的阴茎只吸了一口他就哭着射了出来，精液全部流进了Dean的嘴里。  
"Cass真甜。"Dean喝掉了他的精液，然后把嘴凑过去和他接吻，“这味道总是让我兴奋。"  
他啃吻着Castiel的唇，把残存的一点精液用舌头带进Castiel的嘴里。  
Castiel被他的深吻弄得喘息连连，这叫他很是满意。  
Sam还在操着Castiel的后穴，并没有因为天使刚刚射精而慢下速度。Castiel很快又被干到了第二次高潮，他射出来的时候Dean抓住了他的阴茎。  
"这么快就爽得又在流精液了。"Dean揉摸着他的阴茎，手上湿淋淋的，都是他黏滑的精液。  
Castiel喘息着，略带歉意地看了一眼Dean。  
"Sam，我想一起。"Dean用那只湿呼呼的手套弄起自己再次胀大的阴茎，“我们到车灯前面好不好?这样可以清楚地看见Cass的小洞是怎么吞两根阴茎的。"  
"当然好。"Sam听了他的要求，笑了一声，然后抱着还被阴茎插着的Castiel躺到车灯前面的草地上，把Castiel的双腿对着车灯掰开。  
"不，不要…"Castiel轻声拒绝着，"不要一起操…求求你们…"  
"嘘…"Sam吻着他的额角，示意他闭嘴，"现在轮到Dean了，你想拒绝Dean吗？嗯?"  
Dean站在旁边，低着头看着他。  
Castiel做了一个吞咽的动作，他觉得Dean的脸色铁青，似乎是对他不满了。  
他不敢拒绝Dean。  
"求你…"他咬着下唇，等泪水弯弯曲曲地流过他的脸颊他才从牙缝里面挤出几个单词，"操我，嗯…和Sam一起…"  
Sam把他的额发从前往后摸了一把，又亲了他一口，"Cass好乖。Cass把小淫洞放松一点，让Dean的老二也插进来…嗯？"  
接着他把Castiel的腿又掰开了些，好让Dean用手上的精液润滑扩张Castiel的后穴。  
和之前不太一样，Dean没有润滑得很仔细。他有些急躁。在用手指抽插了两下之后，他就伏下身体，把硬得像铁棒一样的阴茎用力顶入Castiel的穴口和Sam的阴茎之间的缝隙里，配合着Sam的抽插，狠狠地操了起来。  
"啊——"  
Castiel睁大了双眼，脸也皱了起来。  
他不是没有被这么操过，但是这一次他们干得太过粗暴了，他的后穴被撑到快要裂开，双腿无助地哆嗦着。他踢着双脚，尖声叫着，嘴里发出哭泣一般的声音。  
下一秒他就高潮了，精液一波一波地涌出他的阴茎。  
射完之后，他两眼失神，精疲力尽，后穴却还紧紧地收缩着。Sam很快就在他的穴内抽插到射出来，接着拔出了阴茎。  
"Enjoy your turn."Sam对Dean说道。  
Dean歪着嘴角笑了笑，点点头，抱起还在被他操着的Castiel，把他压在Impala的车盖上，继续新一轮的奸淫。  
Sam就坐在草地上，拿出酒瓶子，边喝边听着Castiel破碎的呻吟在树林里断断续续地回响。  
He is waiting for his turn.


End file.
